


Court of Nightmares

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta and Cassian go to the Hewn City to search for a traitor among the Court of Nightmares. Cassian must play the role as the bloodthirsty Illyrian Commander and Nesta grudgingly must act like his latest conquest in the sheets.Now the two must navigate their kindling desire without getting engulfed in the flames. Because one wrong move could mean disaster. Or it could lead them closer together than they ever imagined.





	

The plan was straightforward. Go to the Court of Nightmares and figure out who was the traitor that gave away secret intelligence to Hybern.

Cassian and Nesta were the ones chosen to go on the mission.

Their roles were simple. Cassian was to maintain the persona of the High Lord’s General who eagerly waited to sink his sharpened blade into anyone who so much as gave him a wrong look.

And Nesta was to be a meek female who was Cassian’s latest conquest.

The amount livid words that spewed from Nesta’s mouth was more colorful than the Rainbow of Velaris.

Even more so when she found out that the dress she was to wear was a sheer fabric that revealed more than it covered up.

She strode to the large room where she was to meet Cassian and Rhysand who would winnow them there since Cassian’s wings were still in recovery.

Outside the door she stopped when Cassian’s voice filtered out.

“I’m not going with her Rhysand,” Cassian said loud enough that Nesta could tell he had been arguing with his High Lord for some time.

“We don’t have a choice with Mor and Azriel on their own mission,” Rhysand replied in a controlled tone. “Why are you so afraid to let her go to the Hewn City? She can handle herself and with you there no other male will approach her if they believe she has been claimed by you.”

“She’s not ready,” Cassian gritted out. “Honestly  _I’m_ not ready for her to be in that wretched place. How can you expect me to treat her like a whore?”

“The same way I had to with Feyre for the sake of human and fae alike,” Rhysand said a bit sharply. For a moment there was silence before Rhysand continued softly enough that Nesta barely caught.

“I know you care for her and you don’t want to ruin the trust you’ve built so far with her, but we need you to do this Cassian. You and Nesta could be what shifts the war in our favor if this goes well.”

Cassian said nothing. Nesta decided that she didn’t want to hear anymore of this if Cassian decided to keep talking about her as though she were some child who couldn’t handle herself.

She would show him that the Court of Nightmares should tremble before _her._

Nesta glided into the room, Making sure that Cassian saw the full effect of her entrance.

And his reaction did not disappoint.

His eyes widened as they took in the sheer silver fabric that hugged every curve of her body. Whorls of black beading covered the more intimate areas of her cleavage and lower regions. Enough to tease, but clearly showed off the emphasis of her shape.

Pale skin was visible through the sheer fabric that plunged between her breasts and the low cut line in the back of the dress.

She stepped forward with her long leg slipping through the long slit that ran up the length of her lower thigh. One wrong step could mean a disaster of modesty if Nesta wasn’t careful to walk in even strides. Yet considering this dress and all that it showed rather than hid perhaps modesty was already tossed to the side.

Cassian’s gaze wandered her entire body. Devouring the unexpected sight of Nesta revealing so much skin with that flimsy piece of fabric he couldn’t even believe was a dress. He could easily tear it apart with a flick of his fingers.

He watched her in rapt interest as she closed the distance between them. Her stormy blue eyes were lined with kohl to give the illusion of smoke and stardust intertwined. That look of fierce determination accompanied by that revealing dress made Cassian forget his own name for a second.

The only thoughts running through his head were of Nesta and how it would feel to run his fingers between that slit in her dress to find her core and see if he could bring his name from those glossy lips of hers.

Ravenous hunger written openly across his face made Nesta shiver in triumph though that was short-lived when Rhysand interrupted the moment asking if they were ready to leave.

“I’m more than ready,” Nesta answered. “So let’s stop wasting time. Unless Cassian wants to keep acting like a drooling dog with his mouth open.”

Cassian blinked and realized the baiting tone she was using. “If you don’t like me drooling then perhaps you would prefer licking sweetheart.”

_Because we both know how much you like my tongue on your body._

Nesta shot Cassian a scathing look at his voice in her head. She still didn’t understand how he was doing that, but apparently it worked both ways since on occasion he would respond to whatever unspoken thought she directed at him.

“Keep your tongue to yourself,” Nesta replied. “Unless you prefer me to rip it out.”

“Maybe you would reconsider if only you knew what my tongue could do. Especially when I’m tasting your-”

“Save it for the Hewn City Cassian,” Rhysand interrupted and grasped both of their hands before winnowing them outside the city’s gates.

Nesta stumbled a bit to get her bearings after the disorienting folding and passing through darkness. Cassian used quick reflexes to steady her with his arm. Immediately Nesta straightened from his grasp and brushed off a piece of non-existent lint from the transparent fabric that held her dress up at the shoulders.

He didn’t comment on her reaction and simply nodded at Rhysand. An unspoken signal that resulted in Rhysand winnowing back to Velaris. Leaving Cassian and Nesta alone.

“Follow me and stay close,” Cassian led the way without a backward glance as he strode through the massive doors to the Hewn City. Nesta matched his pace and followed a few steps behind for safety. Not that she felt threatened as they entered a place where nightmares roamed free. She could easily use her fae powers against anyone who sought her as a target.

But it was fear of getting too close to Cassian that made her keep a healthy distance.

Their banter had slowly shifted into a dangerous game that was confusing Nesta’s and all that she had worked for. She wasn’t supposed to feel these emotions or let her walls down for a male she had only known for a span of months.

Yet she was doing just that. And the fact that recently she could literally feel a slight tugging in her chest that always seemed to lead back to him left her with more questions than answers. It was as if they were connected by ancient fae magic.

This was not simply attraction that was occurring. Though Nesta begrudgingly couldn’t help to admire Cassian during his training sessions. She watched the sweat running down his bare chest until reaching the band of his pants where a line a dark hair disappeared underneath the fabric.

Curiosity and another feeling Nesta wouldn’t admit aloud made her wonder what would happen if it were her fingers following down that path across his rigid muscles.

A cough abruptly came from Cassian causing Nesta to rip her mind away from the image her mind had conjured.

Cassian’s lips rise into a knowing smile. He gives Nesta a glance out of the corner of his eye. She wouldn’t be surprised if those perceptive hazel eyes could see right through her and the embarrassing picture she imagined that still left her cheeks slightly flushed.

He noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks even as they walked through the dimly lit streets of the Hewn City.

“Is it just hot in here or are you blushing over me?” Cassian’s voice lowered than normal next to her ear. Nesta can’t tell if this is part of the role he is supposed to play as the ruthless Illyrian Commander or something else entirely.

“Perhaps from your hotheadedness,” she softly replied so that only he could hear as other fae wandered the dark pathways inside the mountain.

“Then I should remove some layers to cool down if I’m that hot to you,” Cassian toyed with the top clasp on his leather armor and released it. Tattoos across the top of his chest peeked out from the opening gap in his clothes.

A group of fae walked toward them and Nesta felt the sudden urge to stop Cassian from stripping any further.

“Stop that-!” Nesta hissed in embarrassment, but once the words came out she immediately found herself pushed against a pillar by Cassian.

The warning look in his eyes made Nesta’s protest die on her lips.

She stilled as his body towered over her. He stood so close that their bodies molded together in the shadows of the building wall. Nesta’s heart pounded beneath her breast that was pressed against Cassian’s leathers. Her exposed skin crackled with energy as his skin burned hot to the touch.

One of his thighs moved between Nesta’s legs. She could easily feel the muscles that hid underneath his black pants. But it was the firm weight of his manhood pressing hard into her hip that smothered any coherent words she was about to say.

“Do not _ever_ give me an order,” Cassian’s voice deepened with a growl. Nesta knew then that this was the role he was meant to play. The one he was frightened of her seeing. “I am the Commander of the Night Court’s armies. And I will _not_ tolerate you making demands.”

Nesta remained silent with wide eyes as Cassian traced his calloused fingers down her cheek until his whole hand clamped her jaw and tilted her face up to look up at him. His grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but the message was clear to the onlookers who now watched in feral interest.

He had to make sure they understood that Nesta was not free to any advances. If any of these fae filth tried so much as look at her wrong – there would be bloodshed. But right now he had to focus on the female in his arms.

Cassian leaned back to contemplate her stunned facial reaction. Gently his thumb moved against her skin in a soothing gesture. No one would notice the tiny movement except Nesta. He had to make sure she understood that this was only act.

His eyes carefully searched hers. What he found was a determined gaze that and acceptance of what they had to do.

 _I’m fine Cassian. Now get on with it so we can find this traitor._ Nesta’s firm statement rang clear down the bond.

 _Then play along sweetheart. And we’ll be home for dinner yet._ Cassian sent back and saw the brief shock gracing Nesta’s features at having heard his internal response.

“The only things that better come out of those soft lips are the sounds of you begging me for my cock and screaming my name,” Cassian spoke aloud. His authoritative demeanor came forth and his wings spread out wider in a display of dominance. “Is that understood wretch?”

At this point Nesta noticed their audience of other fae. Which was why Cassian had reverted completely to into this dark assertive role that he only showed in the Court of Nightmares.

But she could only stare in barely concealed astonishment. Admittedly she was a bit startled by his actions at first and hearing his voice in her mind. But surprisingly she was slightly aroused by the commands he was now giving her. Wondering if he would use that same tone in bed.

She fidgeted at the imagery that came forth of them tangled in the sheets and so entwined that it was impossible to tell one of them began and the other ended.

Nesta moved her leg to find more friction to ease the burning want that was overcoming her. Instead she found to her mortification that she was already wet between her legs. Evidence to a need to satisfy a hunger that could only be sated with the male who held her close.

Cassian’s nostrils flared at the scent. He could smell Nesta’s desire and it latched onto a primal instinct to claim.

His free hand tightened around her waist as he resisted the temptation to fuck her right there against the wall with his tongue or cock that was throbbing inside his pants. He smothered a groan against her shoulder as he shuddered against her.

Nesta was lost in the strangled noise that came from Cassian’s throat. Her delay in answering his previous question must have taken too long or his control was threatening to snap, because he abruptly pushed her into the wall again.

And rolled his hips against the sensitive spot that had Nesta arching her back in pleasure. Her hands reached around to grip his shoulders that flexed beneath her clinging fingers.

Nesta lost all senses except the focus of feeling him grinding in a languid motion. Heat pooled in her stomach and Nesta had to bite her bottom lip to contain any noise that threatened to escape.

“I said is that understood _Nesta_?” Cassian repeated in a rugged tone as his lips brushed against the juncture of her neck. He rolled his hips to punctuate his last words. Each one harder than the last.

The pressure of his warm body against hers made it difficult for Nesta to form an answer.

Cassian moved up her neck and his teeth nipped at her ear. “Or do I need to take you against the wall and teach you the lesson?”

A soft moan came from Nesta’s throat as she leaned into Cassian and moved her head to the side to give Cassian access.

The pleased rumble Cassian released at her offered neck was easily felt through their layers that barely kept them apart. She moved her leg to rub slowly against his impressive length.

“I understand,” Nesta breathlessly replied. She tilted her head to look up between lowered lashes and saw lust filling Cassian’s heated stare. His hands trembled in restraint before they released her. Hovering inches above her waist.

Yet he still wasn’t done. Not until Nesta truly understood.

His nose trailed down the length of her neck before stopping right at her collarbone.

The first lick of his tongue had Nesta grasping his leathers tighter. But then when he began to suck on that spot Nesta’s sigh of bliss was followed by her fingers moving higher up Cassian’s frame.

Her knuckles brushed against the joint where is wings and back connected. Nesta had a faint idea of what it meant to touch an Illyrian’s wings, and so she continued stroking him. Each touch eliciting a hungry and sensual growl that did wonders beyond imagination to the rising wave of desire she was currently riding.

Cassian continued marking her with his tongue and teeth until he broke away with a satisfied smirk.

“Now every time you see that mark you’ll remember the lesson I warned you about,” Cassian purred. “But I fully expect that you’ll make this up to me in bed tonight.”

Nesta nodded and gave his wings one last caress for good measure. He may be the strongest Illyrian warrior, but she wasn’t about to let him get the last word in. Cassian’s member twitched as she stroked his wing and his eyes narrowed in warning. But he couldn’t help the thrill that ran down his spine at seeing Nesta enjoying herself.

“I promise Commander,” Nesta murmured demurely for the act, but her eyes were far from timid.

And Cassian let a true smile break across his face as he saw the clear passion that burned within his mate.

Perhaps that promise would become a reality in the near future. That was if he could control his cock long enough not to pounce on her right here in the Court of Nightmares.

So long as she kept those nimble fingers to herself for the time being he could survive this trip. And when they arrive back to Velaris he would return the service with his own fingers in the privacy of a room where no one would hear the little noises coming from her mouth.

Or even the sounds of her screaming his name as he would make sure to finish what he started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in the Nessian ship on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
